Foxy Pirates
24,000,000 |captain = Foxy }} The are a group of pirates led by Foxy the Silver Fox. A majority of the crew is composed mostly of crewmen won through the Davy Back Fight. History Davy Back Fight Arc Prior to their debut, the Foxy Pirates had defeated the Fanged Toad Pirates and took their captain, Kibagaeru, along with their doctor, shipwright, navigator, and their flag in a five round Davy Back Fight, rending them a wreck. On Long Ring Long Land, the Foxy Pirates challenged the Straw Hats to a Davy Back Fight, which Luffy accepted Throughout all of the games, the Foxy Pirates found ways to cheat, but in the manga they only managed to win one of the three games despite this. In the anime, they won three of the six games. After the final game, a Captain vs. Captain boxing match, Luffy replaced Foxy's old flag with a badly drawn version of it, but otherwise let them go with no harm done. Foxy's Return Arc Note: The events occurring in this arc are anime-only and therefore not part of the official canon story. In the anime, Foxy appeared again. As it turns out, one of the captains he won from one of the previous games had rebelled and taken over the ship, so Foxy decided to ask the Straw Hats for help. However, even after he had won back the ship, Foxy decided to get revenge by putting them through several deathtraps in his ship. However, the Straw Hats defeated him once again. Spa Island Arc Note: The events occurring in this arc are anime-only and therefore not part of the official canon story. The last time they were seen was during the Spa Island Arc, after the Straw Hats recovered from their adventures in Thriller Bark. Foxy tried to steal a notebook which had instructions to making a gem, a very rare and valuable round item. When he saw the Straw Hats relaxing, a fight broke out and he revealed his latest weapon: a large mirrored replica of his head which he, Porche and Hamburg got into. Foxy then fired a Noro Noro Beam onto the outside surface via a hole while the head was spinning to create an "unavoidable" beam maze. They eventually got thoroughly defeated by Luffy. Pirate Flag Foxy's original flag was a standard Jolly Roger with fox ears and Foxy's unique nose, with the word 'FOXY' written on it. The current one is a very badly drawn version of the previous flag done by Monkey D. Luffy with the characters for the Japanese word for written on it. Ships The Sexy Foxy is a large Fox-themed galleon. It contains many interesting devices and mechanisms. The fox head's mouth works like an elevator, its deck has small swivel cannons and arrow launchers. Inside, it has a hallway that leads out the side of the ship, a room with a spike covered floor, and a special combat gym with Foxy's Gorilla Puncher robot. Harem no Tango The , Harem Nocturne in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had 4 females on it. Along with the Oyakata, they tricked the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates into coming with them by giving them pleasures. It first appeared in Episode 209. Kani Crane The , Crab Crane in the FUNimation dub was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had three men on it. The ship was destroyed due to the tidal wave caused by the destruction of the Mother Ship. The name of the ship comes from "kani", which means "crab" in Japanese. It first appeared in Episode 209. Kaji King I & II The , Swordfish King I & II in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only twin ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had people on it. Its name is a pun on "kajiki" which means swordfish. The ship was destroyed by Zoro. It first appeared in Episode 209. Oyakata Bune The , the Party, Love, and Pleasure Boat in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only festivity ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. The ship had 5 males on it. Along with the Harem No Tango, they tricked the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates into coming with them by giving them pleasures. It first appeared in Episode 209. Mother Ship Coaster The , the Behemoth Mother Ship Coaster in the FUNimation dub, was an anime-only giant ship which was used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race, although it did not move. This ship is a giant reservoir and those who ride on it are proud of their ship. This ship spread explosive barrel mines to stop the participants in the Donut Race. But the ship's tactic backfire on it thanks to Zoro. It first appeared in Episode 209. Look Special The was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. Although mentioned, the ship was never seen. It was first mentioned in Episode 209. Crew Members Some members of the crew are broken up into various teams for the events of the Davy Back Fight. Foxy Devils The is a team formed of members of the Foxy Pirates that participates in a filler round of the Davy Back Fight, Run Roller Around. Members * Foxy (coach) * Hamburg (manager) * Porche (cheerleader) * Mashikaku * Chiqicheetah * Jube * Girarin Groggy Monsters The is a team of three members of the Foxy Pirates, led by Hamburg. They participate in the Groggy Ring with impressive teamwork and large sizes, along with illegal weapons that the referee purposely turn a blind eye to. Members * Hamburg * Pickles * Big Pan Crew strength Foxy has won 920 Davy Back Fights, which has won him a large crew of 499 souls. Despite their origins, most of the crew are indeed glad to serve under Foxy. The , made up of Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan, are very powerful and managed to give Zoro and Sanji a very hard time; the captain is no slouch in terms of fighting either. However, none of the other crew members seem to be particularly skilled, and even the stronger fighters rely on cheating and tricks in order to win. Other Information In the anime only, technically most of the crew (497 out of 499) would have become Straw Hat Pirates after Luffy had won them in the Davy Back Fight, however Luffy dismisses them soon after. Foxy eventually wins them back. References Site Navigation it:Pirati di Foxy zh:弗克西海賊團 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists